


I'm Home

by brook_LYNN



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brook_LYNN/pseuds/brook_LYNN
Summary: Sherlock and John's senses ignite as their bodies connect for the first time.





	I'm Home

With his eyes closed, Sherlock’s scent wove its way into John’s senses, entangling itself amongst the odors of dinner and the faint hint of smoke coming from the fireplace. Sherlock smelled of expensive aftershave, cigarette smoke, and something uniquely Sherlock. John wanted the aroma to devour him. The heat coming off of Sherlock’s skin made John’s spine tingle, and at the places where their bodies touched, electricity radiated between the two like lightning.

The first touch of lips was hesitant, soft, almost a question. The second kiss was the answer, the reassurance of each man to the other that was indeed wanted, needed, desired. John’s stubble rubbed roughly against Sherlock’s smooth chin. Sherlock’s lips were wet and hot against John’s, and he couldn’t resist sucking the plump bottom flesh into his mouth, relishing in the moan it drew from deep within Sherlock’s chest and sending vibrations cascading between the joined bodies of the two men.

One hand grasping the soft, sharp jawline of the detective, the other sliding up to entangle his fingers in Sherlock’s soft curls, John pulled Sherlock’s mouth firmer against his own, running his tongue along the seam of his lips in a request for entrance. Sherlock eagerly granted access, running his own tongue against John’s, allowing him to explore his mouth with his warm, wet tongue while exploring and tasting every crevasse of John’s with his own.

Bodies pressed together, heat against heat, hardness thrusting into hardness, John and Sherlock devoured each other, each consumed with passion and lust. Every sense was on high alert, both men determined to memorize as much of the other as possible. Only one thought entered the love-driven brains of the two men.

_“I’m home.”_


End file.
